


Shoot Me Already

by no_more_turtle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Dom/sub, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Kinda Thrill, M/M, Most people are actually lol, Past Relationship(s), Slight emo, Top Jeon Jungkook, kim taehyung is bad at feelings, mafia, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_more_turtle/pseuds/no_more_turtle
Summary: Taehyung had no idea how having daddy issues led to having a sexual relationship with a mafia boss. Heck, his best friend is the man who almost shot his dumb daddy.Pondering over the implications of life, Kim Taehyung has to handle the drama which came with being someone's playtoy.And did I mention the 360 degree change in his lifestyle now?No?Huh.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. The Beginning

Maybe he really hated him.

The way he had treated Taehyung his whole life was reason enough.

He'd just never voiced it clearly in his head. After all, he was his own father.

All those times when Taehyung was the only kid left in kindergarten, not even sure if his father was going to come pick him up; almost every single day of middle school when he had no food to eat or share with his friends in recess; those late evenings when he stayed back in class because that's better than coming to face an empty lifeless house; these times laughed at him. Mocked him with what a joyless childhood he had. He wouldn't admit it but he pondered over it every single night.

Then high school happened.

That bad excuse of a father almost disappeared completely.   
  
Taehyung rarely saw him now. Fights broke out when they did see each other. No rational conversations, no being together for more than 20 minutes–that limit being the day they'd gotten stuck in the bathroom because of Taehyung angrily slamming the door shut. Even sitting together in front of the TV stopped.

Taehyung got into smoking. Found solace in changing his fashion sense every week. And started to socialize more, tried to.   
  
He wanted to show himself as the complete opposite of his father. And he worked hard at it.

Wasn't long before he got a part time job, something to keep himself from going home.

And since he had no idea from which corner of the fucking Earth his father came back from every single day, he never told him either of his job.

Now, he regrets it.

He's starting to wonder what kinda shit he does; what is he supposed to be; where does he leave for every morning at 4:00; what requires him to carry a motherfucking gun to work.   
  
Taehyung had wondered about it before, shocked the day he saw it fall from his coat while he removed it.

He'd calmly shrugged and told Taehyung it was for his own safety.   
  
Safety from what?

Now, Taehyung knew.

Whatever the fuck he did, Taehyung was having it bite _his_ ass and not the person behind it.

The taste of metal on his tongue kept him from screaming into the sky with the deep frustration and hatred directed towards his father.

The numbness on the side of his body kept him from turning back and understanding what he was running from and why he was in the first place.

 _Ah, wait,_ He thought bitterly, _it's_ _because HE HAS A FUCKING GUN_

As if agreeing with his thoughts, a gunshot rang, dangerously close to his ear. He choked feeling the old wooden sign next to his face creak and break, the sharp edges almost cutting his face.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to run through the dark alleyways, the dense network in his head like a map.

He knew where he was running, he knew he had to get away. He was going to to the police station. _Someone could help him._

There was no way he would make it, though. It was too far. But he had to try, after all, he wanted to be at his date the next day. And be alive, of course.

Tires screeched and Taehyung's heart literally stopped for a few seconds before realizing he was still alive.

"Sorry!" He screamed and ran past the car to the other side of the road, engulfing himself again in the dim lights of the dark alleyways.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

Taehyung cried out loudly.

All this happened too fast. He couldn't even finish his step when he collapsed to the ground.

He felt dirt meet his face and groaned loudly.

His left leg felt like it'd been ripped off his body. He cried softly, unable to stop himself from looking pathetic.   
  
Luckily he couldn't get up, otherwise he'd have seen the blood pooling near his leg.

The man who'd shot him, walked towards him with loud footsteps, his breathing eerily calm and hand shuffling in his pocket. Taehyung could hear the small noise his mouth made as if he'd almost chuckled. Taehyung could hear the few vehicles that were on the street at this time of the night.

Taehyung could hear everything, except for his own self, as he gasped and choked silently trying to take in air.

_It's just a bullet to the leg, just a bullet to the leg-_

He shrieked and cried out suddenly.

He was borderline sobbing now.

His clenched eyes struggled to open, scared of what they were about to see.

He let out a choked sob feeling the way the blood started to flow slowly down his cheek. It wasn't a complete bullet wound but it was close. Almost in the face.

His shoulder was trembling and shaking as he tried to cope with the pain, all the while being watched like a piece of entertainment by the man.

"That one's for the shit that motherfucker did. . ." He grumbled under his breath.

Taehyung screamed when the man swiftly pulled his jeans down, his free leg trying to kick him or move him away.

_NONONONONO_

He rubbed something wet on his thigh before Taehyung whimpered at the sting of a needle, gritting his teeth.

Then nothing.

Peace maybe.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up lol

If Taehyung was ever attacked by a zombie, he would've looked like this the next day– bandages over his body, torn shirt, and confusion over whether his brain was in his head or not.

Half-lidded eyes looked around weakly. There were eye bags and dark circles under them, a clear sign of how much sleep he got on a usual basis.

Taehyung tried to lift his head up, tilt it at least. But a heavy weight pushed it down, intensely. He groaned softly at the heaviness in his head and gently writhed.

Sheets.

He tried to open his eyes more, eyebrows shooting up creasing his forehead.

He was in a hospital?

Taehyung frowned. _How?_

Flashes of what happened ran through his mind, not helping in making anything clear.

 _I was running. . . Then that guy. . . He shot me right. . . ?_  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted him. Instantly his eyes shot away from the bed and looked at who had come.

"Hey there," A man greeted him with a small smile, "do you feel a little dizzy? Head feeling heavy or body numb? Like, everything is too much right now?"

Taehyung wanted to scream 'yes' to everything. He _wanted_ to. But his close to puberty-struck throat was fucking useless. He opened and closed his mouth while no sound came out.   
  
Disappointed in himself, Taehyung just shut his eyes and frowned the best he could at himself in disgrace.

"I'm guessing that's an indication of said conditions," The man nodded to himself and leaned on a chair head turning towards the monitor kept next to the bed Taehyung was on.

Taehyung turned his head carefully, following the man's hands. Judging from his white lab coat, Taehyung deduced he is a doctor. _Or a scientist lol_

The doctor filled a glass with water and placed it on the bedside table before helping Taehyung up, helping his back be supported by the headrest and some pillows.

The man brought up the glass of water to Taehyung's mouth, indicating him to open it, and tipped the water in slowly.

Feeling relief wash over his throat, Taehyung hummed a small note to feel his voice.

"Wh-WhAt," His voice cracked, "um here?"The doctor smiled a little at his effort.

"Oh what are you doing here?" He chuckled softly. "Well you did get shot so it's only normal for you to be here."

Taehyung glanced at his immediate surroundings, examining the room he's in. He sighed. He didn't know for what particular reason. Maybe it was relief, maybe fear. _  
_

"C-Can I get some mORe wa-wATer?" He physically cringed at his own voice.

"Of course." The doctor filled the glass and helped Taehyung drink it. Small drops escaped from the glass and rolled down his chin, dribbling onto his stomach.

"More?"

Taehyung shook his head.

The doctor nodded to himself and got up, "I'll be back in a few minutes. You can keep yourself company with the surroundings." He gave him a smile before leaving.

 _You mean sit here as my lonely self,_ Taehyung rolled his eyes the best he could.

As he looked around, he was oblivious to the conversation happening outside between the doctor and someone.

He had no idea how much worse it was going to get. Even worse than being chased and shot by some gangster.

"How much more time?" A gruff voice growled, foot tapping with impatience.   
  
"Just a few more days. He needs to recover at least the minimum amount. Then you can take him."

The other didn't meet the eyes of the doctor's. Their eyes focused on the injured male sitting on the bed; Taehyung's dirty caramel brown hair stuck out in all directions, his lips were cracked and dry, his small eyes looked even smaller now because of his heavy eyelids and sleep seemed to be washing over his body as he completely relaxed into the pillow behind him.

Taehyung had fallen asleep.

"I'll tell him. Get him to recover fast, please."

The doctor glanced at the injured male male and nodded before grinning. "And you tell Kook I'm still waiting."

The other sighed and nodded before leaving.

\---

When Taehyung's eyes opened again, it was the middle of the night. 

He looked to the side, expecting to see a widow but was met with a wall.

His stomach grumbled from having skipped his meals for about. . . wait. . . how long was he asleep?

He gulped his saliva to feel the dryness in his throat and flinched at the feeling. He looked around for the jar of water that he remembered was on the tale next to him but it seemed to have been taken away.

His heart started to beat faster as he looked around his room; the empty beds; the small, dim light that stayed on only over his bed; the deep, eerie silence that made him think he could hear his own breathing if not for the loud hammering of his heart in his ears.

He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

_I'm in a hospital, there's nothing bad that could happen_

Right then the door opened softly, letting light spill on the floor and gradually on Taehyung's bed.

"I see you've woken up."

Taehyung felt himself calming down and rubbed his hands together, wanting his body warmth relieve his body.

"Wh-What's the time?" He asked carefully, testing his voice.

The same doctor who'd come before, greeted him with a nod. "It's going to be 2 now. You must be hungry. "

Taehyung nodded hesitantly.

"I'll get some thing for you right away." The doctor walked out again.

Taehyung leaned back on his pillow, waiting.

 _Wait,_ He frowned, _how did I get here?_

He watched a few lights flicker to life above him and the wall open up. _HOLY SHIT THE WALL I-_

 _Ah,_ he almost laughed at himself, _it was a curtain dammit._

He giggled softly at his surprise then tried to think again about what'd happened before.

_I thought I died. . . how did I get here . . . ?_

The door opened again and two nurses walked in, one holding a tray of food and the other holding a small table.

They helped him up and placed his food at a comfortable position. 

Taehyung gaped at the tray. _What the fuck. . . ?_

He'd never found hospital food looking this good. When he was hospitalized a few times before- beaten up from fights and a concussion from walking into a door- he'd begged his dad he was fine and that they could just go home and eat one of his disastrous egg rolls. Taehyung knew his father probably got suspicious about him suddenly liking those culinary disasters and decided to make him stay and eat their prison food every single day. That evil sicko.

"You've been unconscious for two days, if you want more, don't hesitate to ask." The doctor said from the door.

Taehyung nodded in a trance. _Fuck, do I have to pay for all this. . . ?_

After the nice meal, Taehyung fell asleep again. This time, instead of the hospital room he'd been comfortable in, he woke up in a car, tied up by the seat belts meant for two whole people.

 _Ah_ , his head weakly fell on possibly someone's shoulder, _it really was too good to be real. . ._

A dark pair of eyes fell on the male, watching his broad face hold an expression the person was all too familiar with.

_Death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my chapters are usually very short as I start a story but I promise I'll do my best in making them longer 💙


	3. That Bastard Of A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung never realized before how much he needed to know about father dear.

It looked like a bad sign. Clearly.

Taehyung's eyes awed at everything the whole time. 

He couldn't help it even when he knew he was being kidnapped. He really was a sucker for dangerous-looking, cool things.

All the way- from the cutely decorated dumpling shop, through its hidden entrance in the back, to the huge-ass travelator somewhere under the ground and finally to the dark room(which Taehyung can tell already is spacious and jaw-dropping)-he'd been in a trance.

"Wh-Where are you taking me. . . ? And wh-why-?" He finally managed to ask, after testing his throat for 13489774 times in the car.

It was very awkward to clear his throat that many times, with everyone turning to him each time he did, but he managed to look down and not say anything in the fear of pissing his pants.

The person who'd been sitting next to him the whole ride- and was now, gripping Taehyung by his arm, dragging him along- didn't even bother to look at the male. 

"The boss needs to talk to you. You'll know the answer soon enough."

 _Boss? Whose boss? What kinda boss kidnaps people??_ Taehyung bit his lip nervously.

He kept himself from gasping or reacting as the answer slowly made its way into his mind. _A crime boss. . ._

_Wait what. . . But how? How does he know me? Did I do something bad?_

Taehyung tried to think of anything serious he might've done to offend someone like that. _Maybe he's the one I dropped rice on. . . FUCKKK_

Taehyung recalled an event in his high school days- an event that'd made his reputation shoot up like a fookin bamboo.

It was a fresh, bright day. The sun was shining high and the climate was perfect to sweat buckets. It was during lunch, that Taehyung's lunch box had been the catalyst of it all.

He'd scowled at the same curry and rice he'd been eating for the last one week and, tired of it and dampened, extended his hand out the class window to throw the contents of the box.

Unfortunately it'd landed on a grumpy bald man who happened to be in the campus grounds right under his window, four floors below. 

Turns out, he was here with an illegal ID and had a whole file of information on one of the students studying there who was a trainee in an entertainment company.

Taehyung became a hero- a laughing stock to his friends but nevertheless a hero- to the school and since then he'd been keeping clear of any bald man in a suit. Ah cuz that dood was also in a suit.

His nerves were rattling him in his body, instantly causing his hands to shake and vision to narrow.

The bulky, suited men harshly sat him down on a chair, causing a sharp jolt of pain through his leg and shoulder.

He flinched in his seat and crouched his shoulders inwards, eyes clenching lightly.

He faintly heard the person next to him walk towards someone in front of him and talk lowly.

Footsteps echoed and got louder.

Taehyung hesitantly looked up, his right thigh flinching as tried to sit comfortably.

There was a single light bulb shining down only on him, the rest of the room was shadowed with darkness.

Taehyung tried to glance at anything he could make out through the dark but to no avail.

The footsteps suddenly stopped.

Taehyung nervously looked at the person who's now standing in front of him.

"Kim Taehyung. . ?" He tilted his head slightly and spoke, his voice sending shivers down Taehyung's spine.

It was too deep and too low for it to not sound dangerous. Taehyung knew he was going to die just judging by this man's voice.

_Faqqq he knows my nameeee_

"You'll have to answer all our questions. "

Taehyung tilted his head slightly, licking his chaffed, dry lips.

"Tell me all about your father, Kim Hanyuk."

_That bastard. . ._

Taehyung's throat went dry from just hearing that pathetic name. _Of course all this is his fault, what did that sicko do this time? I have to pay for all of his mistakes yet again, that shitty father better have some good excuse just so I don't haunt his whole life on Earth I-_

Taehyung choked when suddenly his chair crashed with the the floor; a scream stuck in his vocal cords when a jolt of pain shot up his leg. He'd fallen right on his injured leg and was trying not to cry out in pain.

"Hey," The voice sounded flat now, but something in his tone hit something in Taehyung's chest. "if you're not talking, I'm going to have to impale you with the leg of the fucking chair you're sitting on, and bitch, I really don't want your blood on my suit. This shit's literally cost me ten of your lives. " Taehyung tried not to look into the man's frightening eyes, his eyes, instead, falling on the glossy, gleaming gun in the man's hand.

Taehyung flinched and groaned loudly when the man pulled him up by the hospital shirt he was still wearing. 

"Wh-What," Taehyung's voice cracked. "What do you want to k-know. . . ?"

The man left his grip on his shirt and stepped back, pulling a chair from the dark and sitting on it, leg over the other, and his hands on his lap.

"His age, hobbies, what his work his, what does he talk about usually, things of the sort," He spoke calmly, his posture befitting that of a prince than of the rowdy gangster thatd'd threatened Taehyung's heart.

"Wh-Why do you need this?" Taehyung's voice shook, "who're you?"

The male sighed, sending a shiver down the other's spine. 

"You're making this really hard for yourself, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung watched nervously as the man brought his hand to his face and massaged his temple slightly.

Without even a second taken, the man was on his feet, chair fallen to the ground, his gun on Taehyung.

He could fire a shot and Taehyung wouldn't even realize it.

"I'm ending it here, he's taken _way_ too much time," The man almost whined. 

"That's not what I pay you for," Another voice entered the room.

Taehyung could tell this new man was coming from somewhere outside from the smell of mud and rain on him.

His eyes were still wide and just waiting for the other male to shoot him.

Taehyung's breath was stuck in his throat as he was met with striking, yellow eyes; eyes that seemed to be staring straight into the depths of his soul.

_Like an owl heh. . . or a cat. . . ?_

Taehyung watched the man, silence dropping into the room like a bomb from the second he stepped in. 

He wasn't sure whether to be scared of possibly dying that day, or his fast heart beats being heard by everyone around him.

Taehyung's skin tingled and all his hairs immediately stood feeling his harsh stare. His eyes instantly turned to the floor as he bit his lip nervously.

"Bring him to my office."

Taehyung felt like everything had changed as soon as the man stepped into the room. The men who'd brought him here were much harsher as they untied his bounds carelessly and dragged him behind the man.

The person who'd come close to shooting him stayed behind in the room, siting on a chair and watching the people leave. He snapped twice to get attention, particularly of the man who was dragging Taehyung.

He turned towards him and shot him a stern look before turning away and following the man who seemed to be their boss.

Taehyung yelped as he was forced down on a chair again, this time, the only difference being the room he was in. His eyes darted around frantically, noticing everyone going away with the gesture. _What was going to happen now??_

His heart momentarily stopped, seeing that the man had just pulled out a knife out of nowhere and was currently sharpening it with a stone, all the while looking Taehyung up as if he were his dinner. He'd been leaning on a desk placed in front of a large glass window, the sky colours being seen by Taehyung for the first time in a while. It was late in the evening.

"W-Who-" Taehyung's voice cracked, "are y-you. . .??"

The man had noticed the tears welling up in the male's eyes, the way his right eye would slightly twitch as he muttered out his words, the way his shoulders closed as if trying to hide himself away. The man could see all these signs, and knew much more, all his signs of fear Taehyung didn't care to know about himself. He knew them very well, of course. He couldn't help it.

His eyes turned to the knife he was sharpening in his hands, carefully testing the edge of its tip with a finger. 

"Mr. Kim," He finally spoke, looking at the male, "do you know anything about your father's job?" 

There he was again, his father.

Instantly, flashes of the day he'd seen a gun fall out of his father's coat flooded his head. His nonchalance towards the matter; him brushing Taehyung off as if it was just some comics he'd sneaked into his office; at this point, Taehyung recalled the times he'd had to fill out the father's occupation space in his school forms as 'social worker'. Why did he do that? Why was that occupation so easily believed by Taehyung? 

Taehyung broke into a sweat, unable to remember anything from his childhood or school years that'd convinced him of this.

_Wh-Why did I write that. . . ?_

Unlike the other man, this one patiently watched Taehung's expression. His confusion, his panic, his doubt, everything, _very_ patiently.

"You don't know anything, do you?" He smiled, enjoying the look on the other male's face

"Would you like me to tell you?"

Taehyung almost immediately nodded.

He needed to know. How much was he not aware of? How did he live with that man for 23 years without knowing so much as his job? Why was he even having so many doubts, so suddenly?

He looked at the man, hesitantly nodding. 

The man smiled, a simple, small, yet sinister smile. 

"Kim Taehyung," He got off the desk, walking towards the male. "your father was a _dirty_ , _nasty_ man,"

He pulled Taehyung's head up, his blade under his chin, its tip being barely an inch away from his neck. "who carelessly, ruthlessly, gave away the poor, innocent life,"

Taehyung's mouth dropped open.

"of his dear son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uahh I'm hoping to get to the end fast cuz that's literally the first and only properly thought-out part of this story....  
> _(TwT_ )__


	4. Murderer. . . ?

Taehyung took a few moments, trying to grasp the seriousness of the man's words but failing. 

A tiny noise crept out of his mouth, frowning and looking at the man. 

"Wh-What?" 

He didn't sound worried or panicked. His words were spoken in disbelief.

_He can't be serious. . . What the hell. . . ??_

The man raised an eyebrow, watching Taehyung's expression morph into that of incredulity.

"Are you serious? This sounds fake, man." Taehyung's heart beats got steady and he felt himself think of all the reasons why anyone would prank him like this.

Taehyung imagined someone jumping into the room from behind a curtain and laughing. _"Hey dude, it was a prank lololol sorry about your wounds tho hahah-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a small laugh resonate in the room.

"Well, " The man smiled at Taehyung and tilted his head, bringing his gun to Taehyung's head. "do you think this is fake?"

Even if this was a prank, Taehyung did not want to be on the other end of a gun.

The man's eye twitched and he immediately raised his hand, pointing his gun at the ceiling, still smiling. 

Taehyung's eyes widened, the sound of the gun shot ringing in his ears. He crouched inwards, hating the feeling of his brain possibly vibrating inside his head.

A small thud and Taehyung immediately looked up, the sound had clearly come from the vents above the man's office.

Shooting the gaping male another smile, the man tapped on his watch and spoke into it, "Yoona-ssi, please send the cleaners into my room in half an hour, it's a spy again."

Taehyung looked at the ceiling in horror, imagining the blood of the dead person dripping through and falling on the man.

"Now," The man ruffled Taehyung's hair, the action slowly turning harsh. "are you willing to talk, Taehyung-ssi? Was that enough to make you understand your situation?"

"Or do you need another demonstration?" The man slowly raised his gun.

Taehyung immediately shook his head, his hands shaking behind him.

Silence struck the room. Taehyung anxiously glanced at the man, eye twitching when he noticed him staring right back at him. 

_Am I supposed to talk. . . ? Should I really tell him about dad. . . ??_

"I-I-" Taehyung's voice cracked yet again, "don't know w-why you need this information. . . Can I know. . . ?"

"This is a do or die situation you're in, Kim Taehyung." The man's face turned serious. "You either do as we tell you or, well," He gestured to the ceiling with his eyes and Taehyung had no doubts understanding the meaning behind it.

"Th-Then-if I tell you what you want," Taehyung examined the man's face, hoping he gets a good answer."you'll let me go?"

Without skipping a beat, the man's next words were spoken.

"I'll let you live."

Taehyung felt his heart start hammering into his rib cage again, getting into that acrobatics routine it just couldn't get tired of. 

He hesitantly nodded, eyes wide and immediately started to think of what he could talk about, where to start from. 

-

"They're taking a lot of time, huh," 

It was the man who'd dragged Taehyung throughout their journey. He leaned on the wall behind him and stared at the floor. 

It'd been an hour and a half since the male had been thrown into the dragon's lair and the two men waiting outside their boss' office had no other job but to wait.

The male sitting in front of the Taehyung-dragger sighed and hummed. "Well, what'd you expect from him. . . That bastard sure has something the old man regarded as skill."

The other chuckled, "Skill huh? He doesn't even belong here. What a twist of fate. . ."

Heavy silence fell upon the two. A constant thought it was but nobody really acknowledged it properly.

The two men, working directly under said person, were some of the only who could speak of their boss, dare I say, this openly. Were they this shameless? Not at all, they'd never be for a matter as such. Were they this unafraid to speak their minds? Perhaps. . .

But most importantly, were they at such a position to talk like this about a higher-up?

The answer, to everyone's surprise, is yes. 

What a twist of fate indeed.

-

"th-that's when I found out about his smoking. . ." Taehyung recalled, fingers caressing his wrists where the rope had left marks. "He was always stressed about work, I-I could never know about it in detail and he wasn't really talkative so we didn't talk much about things like these."

"T-Then," Taehyung tried to think of anything else he could tell him. "he missed my graduation ceremony two years in a row, I had a fight with him when I was back home. T-The ne-ext day actually. . . he wasn't at home when I was back, he'd left a note saying something came up along with some money for dinner. . . "

He met the man's eyes boring into him and looked down, flustered. "Do you need to know anything more-?"

The man looked down, in thought, his messy bangs falling over his eyes. 

Taehyung took this brief, calm moment to analyse the man's features- all the way from what he wore to thinking up stories his kind of character could fit in (he felt a tsundere stalker suited him pretty well).

"H-How do you know my father. . . ?" Taehyung finally mustered up the courage to ask.

The male tilted his head and stared at Taehyung for a few seconds. 

"Your old man tried to kill mine."

_OKAY WHAT?? MURDERER???_

Taehyung's eyes widened, imagining his father shoot some old man with that gun of his.

 _No. . . his parental skills suck but. . . he's not,_ Taehyung tried to convince himself, _he's not a bad person. . ._

The man watched the male's expressions without any care, the sight being just an amusement.

He looked at his watch and tapped on it and within seconds, the two men conversing outside entered the room. 

"Lock him up."

Taehyung looked at the two men with panic. "W-Wait what-?? B-But I-! I told you everything!"

The man raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at him, almost mocking his state. "And?"

He smiled and that was the last of him that Taehyung saw as he was yet again dragged away.

As they made their way to an elevator, Taehyung squeaked feeling a dark sack drop over his head and all his vision was cut off. 

He had to follow them now, regardless of where they took him. He was too scared to anger any of them and probably get shot.

 _Or they could just hug me real hard_ , Taehyung thought, remembering when he was eyeing their biceps in the car. _The windows were blacked and there was nothing else to see. . ._ he tried to justify himself.

"Sit." One of them ordered.

Taehyung hesitantly backed and sat down when he felt the hard surface of something touch the back of his leg.

"There'll be food sent through the opening in the door. There's soap, toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. The door can only be opened from the outside so don't try anything, it might electrocute you."

Taehyung nodded and waited till he heard the shutting of a door and their footsteps faded away from him. Then he carefully pulled the sack off his head, fingers trembling.

He looked around the room and figured it was much better than his empty, lifeless apartment. Walking around the room, he looked everywhere. This was probably his permanent place after all.

 _No no no, it's not. . ._ Taehyung hoped.

It was in the middle of checking out the bathroom that it finally hit Taehyung and he shakily fell down on his knees, lip twitching. 

And then the tears broke out.

He kept trying to keep them in, knowing that if he cried, he'd be hit with the pain of a hundred trucks. He'd been keeping them in since he was six.

And oh, the pain was so much worse then he thought. At one point he cried over that one time in third grade when the teacher wrongly called him out for cheating when it was clearly the boy sitting next to him.

_Screw you too Xumin. . ._

Taehyung's breathing got a little difficult and before he could tell what happened, he fell forward and gasped one last time before his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh the story's going kinda slow. . . butt I'll do my best to make the next chapter more interesting :D  
> Have a nice time yall~

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried this kind of story line before.
> 
> And, Taehyung's a University student in this.
> 
> Also, Ao3's scary. . .


End file.
